1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measuring device with at least one high-frequency assembly and at least one baseband assembly, wherein the high-frequency assembly and the baseband assembly each provide at least one intermediate-frequency interface or complex baseband interface.
2. Related Technology
A measuring device, which provides at least two baseband assemblies and at least two high-frequency assemblies, is known from DE 103 37 913 A1. The assemblies can be connected to one another via switching devices to allow a variable assignment between different baseband assemblies and high-frequency assemblies. The use of a digital intermediate-frequency signal in a spectrum analyser is also known from DE 103 37 913 A1.
With relatively high dynamic requirements, which may, for example, amount to more than 12 bit parallel, a flexible connection of this kind between the baseband assemblies and the high-frequency assemblies is associated with considerable line costs and therefore also connection costs. This limits the possible number of components to be connected to one another.